In many computer systems there is a need to evaluate rules at different times, for example at application runtime. Sometimes, rule evaluation can be done by querying a rule database with one or more specific input values and, upon finding that one of the rules matches the value(s), performing an action implicated by the identified rule. The rules that are to be applied in a system are sometimes referred to as a business configuration. In business configurations it is sometimes desired to determine a special behavior which is valid for a number of queries that can be very different from each other. In other words, there are a number of possible scenarios that can involve unique values of a variety of variables that should all lead to the same outcome when applying the rule(s). For example, systems from SAP AG have included “Rule Engines”, “Context Finder” or “Formula and Derivation” Tools to be used in performing these types of queries. One challenge when creating systems that are to perform querying using this or other types of configuration is that the concrete query or queries may not be available at the time the function for the query is defined.